


Canine Cohabitation

by shinysparks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hh_writersblock, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just say it, Remus!" Sirius bellowed as he folded his arms, looking quite annoyed at the werewolf. "For once in your twenty years of life, stand up and tell someone how you really feel!"</p><p>"Fine!" Remus barked, eyeing Sirius angrily. He then pointed at the pasty, white stains in the sink next to him, and lowered his voice to a near whisper. "I... I hate how you never rinse the toothpaste out of the sink."</p><p>Sirius snorted, glancing down coolly. "Is that all?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canine Cohabitation

"Just say it, Remus!" Sirius bellowed as he folded his arms, looking quite annoyed at the werewolf. "For once in your twenty years of life, stand up and tell someone how you really feel!"

"Fine!" Remus barked, eyeing Sirius angrily. He then pointed at the pasty, white stains in the sink next to him, and lowered his voice to a near whisper. "I... I hate how you never rinse the toothpaste out of the sink."

Sirius snorted, glancing down coolly. "Is that all?"

"No. I hate all the little hairs you leave behind when you shave." Remus replied, a little louder. He then sighed. "I hate how you never flush the toilet."  
"If it's yellow, let it mellow. If it's brown, flush it down." Sirius joked, grinning.  
"Whatever, it's disgusting." Remus scolded. "I hate how you sit around all night in your underwear watching Battlestar Galactica reruns."  
"Oh come on! Muggle television is brilliant and I'm just..." Sirius paused, smirking, "...making up for my oh-so-deprived childhood."

Remus rolled his eyes, ignoring Sirius. "I hate how you give me fleas."

"What?! _Me_ give _you_ fleas?! Oh no you don't, Moony. I specifically recall that on the last full moon, it was you who gave me the fleas, Mr. I-want-to-romp-in-the-weeds-for-hours-so-I-can-infest-myself-and-others-with-murderously-itchy-bugs." Sirius exclaimed. He then grinned, winking at Remus. "Besides, I let you give me a flea bath afterwards. That has to count for something."  
"Perhaps." Remus offered. "But I still hate the way you blow your nose on my bath towel. I hate how you mark your territory on the couch and I hate how you fart at the most inopportune moments..."

"Alright. That's enough. You, my dear werewolf, are a whiny little bitch."

Remus growled at him, showing his teeth. "You know what, Sirius, I hate it when..."

Suddenly, Sirius firmly pressed his lips to Remus's, pushing the flailing werewolf backwards into the wall.

"MMMPH!" Remus moaned as Sirius kissed him passionately. While Remus didn't really mind the kiss - in fact, he quite enjoyed it - he was still a bit irked at being cut off so abruptly. He was on quite a roll, after all...

Remus sighed as they broke from the kiss. "I hate how you always think that will just automatically smooth everything over." He told Sirius. "That it'll just make me forget about all you've done..."

Sirius grinned at him from ear to ear. "You just hate admitting I can blow your mind, don't you, Remus?"

Remus looked away, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Ten Things I hate about you" writer's block challenge at hogwartsishome at livejournal. Got first place. :D Fic was titled by my bestie and beta, thymelady@LJ.


End file.
